Low profile heavy duty tires mounted on trucks and buses and the like demonstrate suppression of tire radial growth in the center region and demonstrate uniformity of contact pressure distribution in the tire width direction due to the disposition of a circumferential reinforcing layer in the belt layer. Conventional pneumatic tires using such a configuration are disclosed in Japanese Patent Nos. 4642760B, 4663638B and 4663639B, as well as Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2009-1092A, 2006-111217A, and 2006-183211A.
However, there is a problem in that tire uneven wear resistance performance of the pneumatic tires needs to be improved.